


And the Night Was Still Young

by miss_nettles_wife



Category: Eerie Indiana
Genre: Bad Ending, Gen, Gun Violence, warewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_nettles_wife/pseuds/miss_nettles_wife
Summary: Simon is the harvest king.  (written for the EI Com fairytale prompt: Truth Comes to Light)





	And the Night Was Still Young

**Author's Note:**

> ...im so sorry to everyone on DW i will someday learn how to use DW properly but not this day because its 2 am anyway ENJOY THE FIC! This fic has the same idea as tuning in, taking the worst possible out come for an episode of Eerie and then playing it for serious. I also tried a more minimalist style, but im not sold on it.

If you asked anyone in Eerie, then Marshall Teller would have gone to Spain on a special scholarship despite not applying and not speaking a lick of Spanish. The whole house wait on bated breath for his return to them. His room never changes from the way that it was so that upon his return he will settle into old patterns. The library keeps books on hold for him. Universities send letters inquiring about his application.

 

Janet Donner got involved in her parents Church and the last time Simon saw her, she was married to the son of a television preacher who came on just after the morning cartoons. Melaine Monroe got another heart transplant after the one from Devon failed mysteriously when she went to college and forgot all about their adventures. Tod McNulty’s band failed and he was serving time for drug charges.

 

Harley went to a military school after one too many visits from their parents from the cops after he got involved with the wrong people. Sara Sue left town when she realized her family would never change and she advised him to do the same thing. Syndi took a journalism job across the country.

 

That left him.

 

Well, him and Dash.

 

But he doesn’t speak to Dash much anymore since he found out.

 

If it wasn’t for the whole death thing, then he could get into Harvest Day. He loved the colours of it, the oranges and reds. Orange was his favourite colour, not surprising if one counted his hair colour. His father had thick black hair and his mother was a brunette. He’d never really thought about that until he was a grown up. He went with the Tellers to the event. Or most of the Tellers. Okay, just one of the Tellers. Just Marylin. She was wearing festive colours, and a long skirt that brushed the ground when she walked. She didn’t look like a mother who had lost her child but then again what did that look like? Not everyone was going to wear black forever like that other family.

 

“Are you going to enter the lottery, Simon?” She asked, voice shaking only slightly. She’s holding onto pen tightly.   
“I don’t think I’ll need to.”

 

#

 

Simon set the ticket down on the counter. On one side, it read ‘That Kid With the Grey Hair’ and on the other it read ‘Marshall Teller’ one in Mayor Chisel’s handwriting, the other in Dash’s. He looked at it, and then at Mr Radford pointedly.

“Where did you get this?” He asked, slowly. He picked up the faded, creased piece of paper and looked it over. Simon thought it was sort of amusing, and a good visual for them. Or how they were, at least.

“Does it matter?” He replied, raising one of his eyebrows. Mr Radford concedes that it does not and sets it back down.   
“What do you want me to do with it?” Simon smiled and he can feel that it hasn’t gone up to his eyes.

“I want to be the next harvest king.”   
“Simon-”   
“No. No ‘Simon’-ing this time. I want to be the next harvest king and you’re going to make me one.”   
“Why would I do that?”    
“Because I asked you to. Mayor Chisel will suggest it, and you’ll go along with it. That’s two votes for me out of three.”   
“Why will Winston suggest it?”   
“Because I’m a threat to his position.”   
“What?”  
“Haven’t you heard, Mr Radford? I’m running for mayor and the polls are always in my favour.”   
“And if I don’t.” Simon shrugged, doing his best to look casual as he did so.   
“Well that would be up to you, but don’t worry. I know you will.”   
“You sound very certain of that.”   
“Oh, I am.” Simon said, “I am.”

And then he put a silver bullet down on the countertop.

#

Simon is not afraid of Mayor Chisel any more. For a long time, he was but now? Now he’s just a man in a big coat with a big job. He found that out a lot as he grew up. Most of the things that used to scare him are not worth fearing.

Bigfoot was just hungry, so he went through the bins. He wasn’t looking to fight with anyone. Dogs were scary for a while but so long as he stayed out of their way they stayed out of his. Dash scared him for a bit but at the time he was just a scared kid thrown into a scary situation and lashing out was all he could do. His parents used to scare him, when they got drunk but now he knows that they’re just toxic people and not worthy fearing.

Even the Eerie Wolf didn’t scare him any more.

He noticed Dash milling around the canned goods, but he’s not stealing anything, just standings. Like he’s the one that’s scared of Simon. Probably for good reason, last time they spoke (almost three years ago now) Simon gave him a black eye. In Simon’s defense, it was justified. At least, he thought it was, and that was what mattered most.

They have pictures of the Harvest Kings lined up against the wall, and hand turkeys made by school children hung up on fishing line across the top of the World O’ Stuff. He paused to look at Marshall. He’d always thought that he looked scared in that picture, and probably for good reason.   
“I miss you.” He said, in a voice so low that no one else would be able to hear. He turned just in time to see the beginning of the draw.

“And the 2003 Eerie Harvest King is-“ Mr Radford’s voice shakes slightly. He looks nervous but Simon isn’t. Marylin grabbed his hand as tight as she could. Edgar stirs at the counter, looking up from his black cow to pay attention. Dash is forgetting to breathe.

“Eerie born, Eerie bred, Simon Holmes!” Marylin gasps. Edgar turns away. Dash rubs a hand all over his face. Simon smiles to Marshall.

#

It was a beautiful night. A beautiful night to get revenge. Mr Chaney seems nervous around him. Most people do, they can sense that he’s not nearly as stable as he pretends to be and he’s stable enough to know that.

“I found him.”   
“Hm?” Mr Chaney lowers his binoculars to make eyecontact with Simon.   
“When he died. I found him. Or what was left of him. The Eerie Wolf tore him to shreds.”   
“Who?” Simon can’t stop the sneer. How dare he? How dare he kill Marshall, and not even remember his name?   
“Marshall Teller.”   
“I don’t remember what happened to him.”   
“He was killed up here, right over there.” The vegetation was greener where Marshall had been found. “He was nothing but blood and gore, you know? He had his whole life ahead of him. He was only thirteen. He liked comic books and his favorite ice cream flavor was chocolate. He had a family, who loved him.” He had me who loved him, but Simon doesn’t say that.   
“I’m sorry about.”  
“You will be.”

Mr Chaney breaks eye contact and looks up at the moon. He lives exactly six seconds after he turns fully.

Simon still hates guns, they’re legalized killing machines, but in this case he can make an exception. He spun the six shooter around on his finger, satisfied.

Dash emerged from the bushes. He’s got a scratch on his face from a branch hitting him in the face, at seeing what Simon did, he looks distressed. Good.

“What did you do?” He stumbled over and shook Simon furiously. “What did you do?”  
“I did what I had to.”  
“You didn’t-“  Simon finally broke free of Dash before his brain exploded out the front of his head.  
“You should just count yourself lucky I don’t have one for you.”  
“What?”   
“You killed him, Dash. Just as much as Chisel and Radford and Mister Chaney.”   
“I-“  
“You put his name on that ticket. You killed him.”   
“What was I meant to do? Die?”  
“Come to us! Spoken to us! We could have worked it out together!” Simon tucked his weapon away and began his walk down the mountain.

“Where are you going? Home?”  
“To the Silverhand.”  
“You’re a warewolf killer now?”  
“Part time.” He stopped and spun around. “Say his name.”   
“What?”   
“His name. Say it.”   
“Who? Slick?” Simon didn’t reply.   
“Marshall. Marshall Teller.” Satisfied, Simon began to walk again. He has big plans for Mayor Chisel, and the night was still young.

 

 


End file.
